vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe O’Bell (Web Novel)
|-|Child= |-|Adult= Summary Chloe O'Bell is a key character in Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken, a hero, and a former student of Rimuru Tempest. Powers and Stats Tier: High 4-C Name: Chloe O'Bell, Chloe Aubert Origin: Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Gender: Female Age: 8 (previously), 300+ (currently) Classification: Hero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Swordsman, Sealing (Can seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space), Spatial Manipulation (Can cut through space), Time Travel, Acausality (Type 1 and 4), Time Manipulation (Can stop, slow down and reverse time. Can control the flow of time with Time Control, which allows the user to stop time and move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time), Automatic Translation, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Power Absorption (Can steal the abilities of others), Resurrection (Can resurrect herself and others by rewinding time), Analytical Prediction (Can predict her opponents movements), Dimensional Travel, Regeneration (Low-Godly; Can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed), Information Analysis (Can analyze her opponents and their abilities just by seeing them), Soul Manipulation (Can destroy souls), Intangibility, Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm spiritual life forms which exists as souls, fire, water vapor, aura, energy etc), Multiple Personalities, Mind Manipulation (Can completely destroy her opponent's consciousness), Magic, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, and 2), Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation, Unconventional Resistance to Power Nullification, Power Modification, Power Absorption and Power Mimicry (Skills are inscribed into the soul which resists any outside interference unless the interference is stronger than the soul's defenses, furthermore Unique Skills and above require a strong soul to possess them), Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Which works at the atomic level), Mind Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 350,000 people), Death Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Poison Manipulation, Decomposition, Soul Manipulation (Which works on the scale of 350,000 people), Curse Manipulation, Telepathy, Attack Reflection, Perception Manipulation, Life Manipulation,, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Pocket Realm's calculation, Radiation Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Which works on the scale of at least 150,000 people), Spatial Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Damage Transferal, Void Manipulation (Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not), Precognition (A hero is an existence which surpasses logic, as such their movements can't be predicted), Absorption, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Power Mimicry, Power Absorption (Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul), Information Analysis (The abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, in addition, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities), Information Manipulation (Magic Perception overloads the brain with so much information it would have killed a normal human, but can be used casually), and Data Manipulation (The information from Magic Perception is turned into data, which overloads the human brain, but can be used casually), Power Nullification (Magic Canceller which obstructs the casting of magic, doesn't work on high ranking beings. Magic interference which greatly reduces the effects of all magic, doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Status Effect Inducement (Weakening magic and the like doesn't work on someone with an ultimate skill), Magic (Magic doesn't affect a person who possesses an ultimate skill), Law Manipulation (Ultimate skill users understand the laws of the world and are also released from them), Time Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (Can tank Dagruel's punches, which warp the laws of physics), Durability Negation, Vibration Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Aura, and BFR (Can move in stopped time and move in the subspace created by Zero which had a distorted flow of time that prevented anyone in it from moving and resist being sent to another dimension or space) Attack Potency: Large Star level (Comparable to Milim Nava) Speed: FTL (Easily kept up with and overpowered Hinata's Melt Slash which is superior to her Disintegration technique which is stated to be light speed.), and Massively FTL+ in Stopped Time (Can move a 1 million times normal speed while in stopped time). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Large Star Class Durability: Large Star level (Tanked attacks from Guy Crimson, who is comparable to her), Absolute Defence makes her difficult to harm Stamina: High (Fought with Guy Crimson continuously for 3 days and 3 nights) Range: Hundreds of Kilometers normally, Universal+ with Space-Time God Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: Her time travel doesn't work while she is in stopped time, as she can't reverse time, while time is stopped. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Physiology *'True Hero:' As a True Hero Chloe is a high-level spiritual lifeform and thus lacks a physical body as she exists only as a soul. She also has eternal youth and can regenerate as long as her soul isn't destroyed. 'Abilities' *'Magic Perception:' The ability to perceive the surrounding magical energy. **In addition, the user is able to observe how waves disturb the nearby magical energy, then use that information to calculate the visual, auditory and other wave-based information of the surroundings. Magic Perception also grants the ability to understand and express the intent of spoken words even if the language of the conversation partner is unknown. **Magic Perception enables users to be aware of their environment in battle even if blind or deaf and prevent a surprise attack. 'Unique Skills' *'Infinite Prison:' The ability to seal targets for an eternity in an imaginary infinite space, the ability doesn't permit interference from the outside, and also doesn't weaken over time. *'Absolute Severance:' An ability which allows her to be able to cut through anything, including space. *'Time Travel:' The ability to do a limited leap to the past. It’s a one-way trip, and the conditions to use this ability are complicated and its use is limited. *'Absolute Defense:' An ability which uses Infinite Prison to cover her body, as such all attacks used against her are negated. *'Usurper:' The ability to gain the knowledge, techniques, and abilities of her opponents. *'Mathematician:' Chloe can observe her opponents' movements and make predictions on how they will attack, she can perfectly read how her opponents will attack. 'Ultimate Skills' *'Space-Time Lord Yog-Sothoth:' The ability to remember memories that happened in the future. This ability also allows her to rewind time when used in a battle where she perhaps dies, she will reverse time and remember exactly how she died, and by using that memory will take measures to avoid that death. Can't be used while in a time stop, however. *'Hope King Sariel:' An ability which essence is Absolute Severance, to overcome a difficult situation, for example being able to cut a shield which was not meant to be cut. *'Space-Time God Yog-Sothoth:' Her upgrade Ultimate Skill which makes her attacks capable of exceeding time and space to strike the opponent, even ignoring things like Veldora's Parallel Existence and Multiple Existence. 'Other Abilities' *'Multiple Barriers:' An ability which surrounds the user with multiple barriers. Defensive barriers prevent the entry of magic power. Except for overwhelming the barrier with magical power, it is nearly impossible to break a barrier. Even the most basic barrier has more than two layers. * Absolute End: An ability which completely destroys her opponents' consciousness. 'Resistances' *'Ultimate Skill User:' As an ultimate skill user Chloe understands the laws of the world is thus superior in using magic than everyone who doesn't possess an ultimate skill. Those who possess an ultimate skill are not affected by lower abilities. Every rule of the world is ultimately reduced to this unique level. In other words, they will not be affected by any form of magic–highest or not which gives them resistance to numerous abilities such as mind manipulation, death manipulation, matter manipulation, soul manipulation, etc. Ordinarily stealing an ultimate skill from its owner is impossible, as the skill is born from them, deep within their soul, and is etched into their nucleic heart which exists within their soul. Also, the abilities of ultimate skill users can't be analyzed by those with lower skills, also, ultimate skill users can know when someone is trying to analyze their abilities, and can even give fake information about their abilities. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Internet Characters Category:Tensei Shitara Slime Datta Ken Category:Time Travelers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Heroes Category:Female Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sealing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Spirits Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Absorption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Isekai Characters Category:Tier 4